Alain Dufont
|Base ID = }} Alain Dufont is the leader of a bandit group which resides in Raldbthar. He is targeted by the Dark Brotherhood after offending his ex-lover, Muiri. Background At some point, he heard about the murder of Friga Shatter-Shield and headed to Windhelm, hoping to swindle money from Friga's relatives. At the Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm, he met Muiri. Wanting to exploit Muiri's connections to the Shatter-Shield family, he romanced her. He robbed the Shatter-Shields, who blamed the event on Muiri. After the deed was done, Alain left her and went into hiding in the Dwemer ruins of Raldbthar. At some point, a bandit with Alain came across a key for the Irkngthand Consortium. How the bandit came into possession of this key is a mystery, since no such location even exists. Interactions Mourning Never Comes Muiri, Alain's ex-lover, performs The Black Sacrament to establish a contract with the Dark Brotherhood to kill Alain. Astrid sends the Dragonborn to meet Muiri in Markarth as a representative of the organization, and Muiri sends the Dragonborn to kill Alain and optionally Nilsine Shatter-Shield. If Alain was killed before first speaking with Muiri, she expresses her disappointment about the way the transaction occurred and pays the Dragonborn anyway. The bonus for killing Nilsine cannot be obtained. Strategy Found deep within Raldbthar, Alain is flanked by numerous bandits. He wields Aegisbane, a unique enchanted warhammer. Having resist-frost potions may help. If the Dragonborn succeeds at picking a Master-level lock, they can gain access to an elevated level behind Dufont, where lever-activated crossbows sit. He can be killed in one hit and covertly using this method. Also, there is a puddle of oil lying around Alain and his friends. Ignite it with a fire spell or shout, and a few of his guards will most likely be killed. Trivia *If the Dragonborn has killed all of the bandits except Alain, then sheathes any weapons, Alain will speak to them and continue to say, "You had your chance to talk." *Alain can be found in the ruin at all times before being dealt with during the quest "Mourning Never Comes." If the quest has not been started, it is possible sometimes for him not to turn hostile if one does not interact or approach him. However, his body guards always will attack on sight. *Although the warhammer carried by Alain is almost certainly the one he stole from Clan Shatter-Shield, at no time does the Dragonborn have the option to return it to its rightful owners. *While doing the quest "Lost to the Ages," or while simply exploring, the Dragonborn can kill Alain before the Dark Brotherhood quest "Mourning Never Comes." *The guards in Windhelm will comment on the Dragonborn killing Alain Dufont saying "Hey! You're the one who killed Alain Dufont, up in Raldbthar. Oh yeah, word about that got around. Man was a piece of bandit trash, is what I hear." Appearances * de:Alain Dufont es:Alain Dufont pl:Alain Dufont ru:Ален Дюфон Category:Skyrim: Bandits Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Characters Category:Skyrim: Enemies